


第一读者

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 某个打工兼职创作小说，同时关爱室友的好写手阿飞的助兴故事。获得了授权背景，在这里 【论坛体】求助！什么样的工作既能赚钱多又能空闲时间多？http://tiantiantiantiansky.lofter.com/post/1f709c7d_12c9e9d41带土打工谋求副业写了一本和斑有关的历史书。但是他不知道，这本书的第一个读者就是宇智波斑





	第一读者

01.那些各有心事的夜晚

“……”一声浅浅的叹息。

“啊，是这个时候了！”阿飞停下记忆重读，一点点地爬出血雨腥风纠缠徘徊的战国回忆，回到现实中。

毫无疑问，那声叹息的来源是阿飞的室友。每当深夜被伤病折腾到无力时的闷哼，一直以来被阿飞当作采取行动的信号。

倒不是说室友有多么的麻烦扰人或者吵闹。那室友本人最是倔强顽强，擅长忍耐。不过因为阿飞前身今日同住同行，多有几分了解。除了伤病的惯例发作到了最剧烈的时候，是不会让人听见些许动静的。

阿飞按照之前网上的建议，在夜里做一份小小的写小说兼职。这才有机会注意到伤病凶狠发作的时候恰是午夜刚过一点整。这样刚好，不用记挂着半夜睡过去听不见；兼职完成就照顾室友的病症，发作度过去之后正好收拾睡下，不耽误第二天的正职。

现在的情况是……阿飞仔细分辨室友的声音。呼吸声如此的沉闷，这一夜怕是不容易过去了。他立即行动起来。草草合上电脑，来到床边严阵以待。

又一声叹气，伴随着床单辗转的细碎响声。“…….Izu….”

差不多是时候了。

按他这些日子的总结，伤病发作的干预是要及时的。不能晚了，不然室友得痛苦憋闷的喘一夜，还会忍着不出声，看着更闹心。也不能早了，不然那人一定会坚持抗拒碰触照顾。即使一身的伤不怎么能动，还是挺有力气的。一定要发作的差不多现在这样昏厥过去的时候刚刚好，全无防备的室友会软绵绵的任由他摆弄。

一番熟练的喂水灌药换绷带，扶起室友让他的上半身靠在自己身上。据说这样的姿势可以让受损的肺脏工作的更为舒缓一些。

轻轻拨弄一下凌乱的发丝，露出室友的完整面容。这个画面是阿飞奖励给自己夜晚额外劳作照顾老人的“独属观赏”。苍白的面孔、眼角氤氲的水汽和偶尔会有的红痕，看起来清减的样貌并不削减室友的强悍。反倒添加了一种困苦中不放弃的坚韧凌乱美感。这么说起来，倒是挺符合阿飞的审美。

谁能知道这个修罗一样的人竟然也能毫无防备依赖于自己。斜侧的身体展露出线条干净利落脖颈、锁骨、肩背，向下延伸到腰线。简练有力的肌肉线条，也是阿飞审美偏好的一部分。偶尔发作的厉害的时候，他不得不从上到下的抚摸肩背给室友顺气。顺便感受室友的肌肉线条在绷紧的皮肤下扭转起伏、那种肌肉起伏的手感也是不错的。

这样没什么依据的触摸似乎起到了一点安抚作用。室友倚在他的肩头渐渐安静下来。今天这一轮算平安熬过去了。

好了，是时候干点正事的时候了。

带土看向室友的眼睛，“斑，告诉我一件以前你藏了一半的事。第二次南贺鏖战，还有…你和泉奈的万花筒”说着发动家传的瞳术，并不温柔的闯进室友——传说中的忍界修罗——的记忆，那些没有对他完全开放过的部分。

阿飞着手的兼职小说是历史方向的。利用自己的特殊便利采用了室友给他的独家记忆史料，写战国末期到木叶建村前期的历史小说。融合记忆和多年来寻访得到的独家资料，围绕主题稍稍的剪裁和编辑，用历史风云变幻突出人物之间的错综复杂的深刻关系，以便符合当下读者的喜好。然而，随着世界观的扩大，他开始深入到室友记忆里截断的边缘。那段战国故事的波澜和深刻远比斑告诉他的要更加复杂和深远。

所以，额外去查很多资料？不需要的，反正室友正好在这儿，问他就行。就当是每天照顾他的回报好了。

没有什么回忆录比亲历者的记忆更真实惊险，更何况他们家的特殊能力，可以做到忠实的记录和再现，甚至包括当事人本人未曾注意的细节,都可以无损的反复播放。

反正斑的记忆给了他，而那个人自己，是绝对不会写什么回忆录的。作为他唯一的继承人，稍稍的借用一下，深入挖掘一点，哪怕是滤镜一下，也是应该的。反正他亲口说过：“你就是我”，若是如此，那告诉我你知道的全部吧。

02 那些岁月漫长的下午

带土每天中午都会回家，反正搬搬抬抬的零工唯一的额外优点就是可以自己安排时间。最初作为试水写的小说渐渐有了热度。收到的稿费返还四舍五入一下勉强和半天零工的报酬对等。这就让带土就有了更多的动力，选择自由在家里工作，

毕竟，下午的时候宇智波斑心情比较好，也是一天中天气最好的时候。他要抓紧利用这段时间，照顾他做饭吃饭、打扫卫生、打理一些帮斑擦身，洗头发、推到窗口晒太阳之类的小事。

日久天长，带土习惯于一边做着这些事，一边和斑聊聊天，他会说说自己这些年的经历，再问问历史小说里涉及的情节。有一搭没一搭的提起自己游历的所见所闻，思考感悟，遇到的风景，遗失在路上的故友。有时写作所需了解的历史细节、小说的情节构思零零星星的被带土打碎了，藏在自己的故事里。这些手上口上同时进行的事，对于训练为一心两用、还做了多年幕后boss的忍者来说并不是难事。当然大部头的作业要留到晚上，一个完整的不受打扰的时间段总是效率最高的。

多年前的地下洞穴、带土受训于斑的时光就是这样。斑让他一段时间集中突破一项而不是忍校那样一天上四门课再留3种作业。大段大段不知日月更替的日子，主要是斑说，带土纯听。懂的不懂的，一股脑地被逼着记下来。看带土实在不明白的，斑懒得啰嗦，直接用幻术空间灌进去。

“年轻的时候总觉得未来无限，等发现的时候才知道所余无多。”在带土抗议灌进去的东西多而无用时，斑曾经这样告诉他。听的次数多了也分不出来是感慨还是嘲讽。只是14岁的带土除了2份小小的心思外从未觉得未来无限，也无暇理解什么叫所余无多。

直到他走遍五国四海，亲眼看到斑说的阴影和亲身经历了黑暗如何侵蚀忍者体系，踏过萧瑟的古老战场探寻遗迹不得，坐在已经荒废的强族故地过夜。冷清的月光如同一副催化剂，旧时灌下的知识经过漫长的反刍，终于从沉淀中结出果实。

下意识的回头答话时，才发现那个坐着身后目光冷峻、无所不知的人早已不再应答。

“身后已空无一人。”饶舌的绝曾经吵嚷起来，说他说出这句话的时候，神情特别像斑。

漫长的独行时光里，带土开始习惯于从接纳来的记忆里翻找答案的只言片语，再用来打磨自己的构想。反反复复的自问自答。只有自己的声音的孤独，他警戒鸣人的话，也是他自己品尝过的心事。

斑从第一次见面就知道带土很能说。宇智波家的死神什么的，都是怎么想到的。但是他还不知道带土还可以把做饭、吃饭、家务、午休前后闭目养神的所有时间都用来说话。

弄完家务的带土搬过来自己的铺盖，躺在一张床上同榻午睡。这个时候，他喜欢侧着身一手轻轻的抚弄斑的头发，一边喋喋不休。斑不得不听着，偶尔会回应他一下，免得带土接连不断的说到晚上。

这个有问有答的会话方式让带土非常愉悦。就好像他发现斑的炸毛其实不像看起来的那么硬，而是坚韧有弹性的那一挂。如果用恰当的角度抚过去，是光滑顺溜的，反复抚摸之下还会弹起来回到原位。这样的轻轻触摸，斑好像还是挺喜欢的。有时候眯起眼睛，看起来心情舒畅。这种时候，斑的回应会多一点，解释的也能细一点，偶尔还会主动问问带土的事。无意中酝酿的温和气氛，特别适合带土突袭一些难以回答的艰深话题。紧紧追问一下，就可以不让斑随便敷衍而过。

一心三用的带土却始终没有注意到，其实他的问题，斑都回应了。哪怕是他的一大堆废话夹杂尖锐问题的小心思，斑即使当时识破了也只是轻轻哼一声，表示无聊。之后再找个话头，七拐八绕的告诉他。

带土渐渐养成了新的习惯，抚头发的手不自觉的顺着鬓发或者披发下滑到脸颊和肩胛然后在皮肤上轻轻触摸最后是揉捏皮肤下的肌肉。直到这时带土才真正理解所谓“背后敏感”是什么意思。哪怕只是手指的位置稍微变动一点，斑立刻就能注意到。多数时候能容忍一会儿，直到看着带土没有停下来的迹象就草草的说几个书名——当事的某某曾经写的笔记或者某个学者的研究专著——让带土自己找去看，不要多话也不要乱动。

03 那个危机中灵感四散的上午

带土抱着笔记本电脑坐在手术室外。他冷冷的看着抢救的红灯，手上却好像有另一个灵魂在操作一样，以一个不快却不停顿的频率不断的输入文字。他有点不明白为何自己要在这里，为何会看着发生这样的事。

原本是一个平淡无奇的日子，上一周带土算账发现已经攒够了钱可以给斑做手术解决脏器受损的问题。

计划是请一周假，周一安排手术照顾一晚上，然后就在家里看看斑有什么需要随时响应着。有空的时候就写一段小说，正好用这一周完成战国末年最后一次鏖战的章节。发布出去的同时宣布小说的《战国》章节完结，进入《结盟》终章。这样顺势可以再休一周。

只要时间适合自己，医院方面，林林总总的关系拉扯起来，无论是插队就诊还是特约医生都不是难事。

坐在等候室的带土慢慢的打字。他对自己的安排十分满意，沉浸式的气氛最能打动人心。“战国”的最后一章，是他计划已久的爆点。现在需要用气氛帮助自己加快一点进度，早点结尾。

那个家伙从来不看流行小说，这个方面倒不用怎么担心。只是从带土的角度看，等斑恢复到可以自己下床行动的程度，如果有什么想去的地方，就可以带着斑一起去走走。离世+卧床，过了这么久不出去看看，难免会出点别的事。上次斑不就是闷了十几年没人说话，秽土出来性格都飞了。即使是拥有斑的记忆的带土，现在回忆起来也觉得叹为观止。

啊，至于自己，反正这些年走的也够多的，不特别想去哪里。如果斑不去，留下来看着他也无所谓。反正办一个离开木叶的证件也是微妙。不如等以后有兴致有人同行时再说。

带土在等候室安顿下来，带入斑的记忆，让自己沉浸族人伤亡不断、唯一的兄弟流血濒临死亡的场景，酝酿着乱世中空有力量却无力扭转大势的悲伤氛围。一封病危通知就这样突兀的递到他的手上。

抢救？坐在急救室外、一时间带土竟然搞不清是幻觉空间还是现实。

这个顽强的家伙，活了100来岁，生生死死的一个人就搞出三生三世；就在早上还允许自己帮他按摩全身，同时嘲讽自己做多粗活弄糙了手指精细度影响忍术发挥的人；卧床不起大半年却能挺直身体自己走进医院的人。

病危了？

恍恍惚惚间，他看见自己变成了斑，拉着弟弟的手，弟弟缓缓的加力回握，一句一句的轻声叮嘱、脸颊贴着脸颊的依依不舍。病床上人的声音越来越弱、眼泪落在手背上，温热水滴滚过手背，皮肤清晰的感受到水珠一点点的变冷，直到滚落下去晕散在同样冰冷的床单上。

不不，老头子的幻术现在骗不了他了。以往斑的幻术接触只有短暂的温感和触觉，被揍的鼻青脸肿真的疼一个礼拜是另一回事，眼泪的温热、握手的触觉什么的都只有一瞬，动作完成就消失。

调动查克拉破开幻觉。原来眼泪是自己的，被晕染的床单是斑的。带土这才发现不知道什么时候移动到了病房、涕泪横流颇为狼狈地坐在床边，还握着斑的手。斑把被单一直拉到颌下，好像族服的常规设计一般掩住嘴角和鼻翼。只露出一双眼睛微微的睁开，直直的看进带土的眼底，三勾玉的纹路一闪而逝。

“还是一样的爱哭啊。修炼不足的小鬼。”

斑就着交握的手轻轻拉动，侧一点身让出半边。虽然没什么力道，传递过来的意志倒是鲜明的一如既往，“过来这边。”

带土心领神会就着躺上床，从后面依在斑的头发上。蹭来蹭去也不得劲，索性用头发擦了脸、把眼泪抹在发尾，终于找到一个习惯的舒服位置靠着不动。“都能用幻术空间了，看起来还可以嘛。老爷子”

“没那么容易死。倒是你哭成这样是怎么回事。这么容易移情，记得教你幻术的第一戒律是什么…”

斑放开带土的手，第一次像一个真正的监护人一样，抬手摸了摸他的头，炸起来的短发在手心里倔强的挺立着。在温柔的抚摸下，带土竟然被睡眠击倒，渐渐睡着了。

听着带土的呼吸慢慢转为沉眠的舒缓绵长，斑微微叹了一口气，轻抚上眼眶。“泉奈。你留给了我力量去憎恨。我能留给后人的，是什么呢”

04 一个出乎意料的间章

斑在身体恢复好差不多以后，又让带土安排做了眼睛手术修复受伤萎缩的眼部经络。一段时间蒙着绷带生活。带土确认拆绷带前他是没有视力的，然而看起来瞳术精深的人，似乎有没有视力都不影响行动。斑的日常甚至包括帮带土做两人的饭和打扫整理、抱着一本书慢慢摸着读、以及带土忙着打字时将一杯茶轻巧的放在电脑旁边。

每次发生这种事，带土总是心惊肉跳的怀疑斑其实看得见，也勘破了他正在写些泉斑，扉斑之类正主肯定不高兴看到的复杂纠葛，只是要留着以后处置。

时间就这样慢慢溜过去，好像也没有要发生什么的迹象。带土暗暗鼓励自己没事。有事也是好事。看不见的斑很温和，愿意长篇大论的陪他聊天。除了四战之类不能谈的事以外，斑自己的私事也愿意讲一讲。带土意外发现斑有不仅思路独特犀利、逻辑严谨、还格外的感情丰富、用词文雅细致、描述起风土人情来典雅细腻。这么看多和斑聊聊对写作还是挺有帮助的。

上次在医院的惊吓帮他写出一章‘离别’。这是广受好评的一章。很多评论留言都表示、哭湿了一包纸巾。作者的文字技艺跨上新高。平淡的文字下深切的传递着乱世的痛苦，亲友离散的无奈悲伤，求而不得的哀痛。被斑放下仇恨携手打造和平的气量打动。不由得赞美勘破乱世的初代火影和他的挚友宇智波斑，感谢他们戡平乱世、创世和平的伟业。甚至有人提起要去终结谷的雕像前圣地游，缅怀先人的遗志、继承火之意志什么的。

真没想到是这样的效果。明明只是展示了一下家族爱、收束线索、顺手理智的赞扬了一下初代火影他们的和平梦想、打造木叶村的创举。怎么大家倒是一起追捧起宇智波班来。现在的读者风味还是挺独特的。要知道那可是智波斑。笑一下就吓哭小女孩的人。上一个也是唯一一个能公开夸赞斑“了解他就会发现他的温柔”的人，可是那个初代火影。现实里的普通人，如果不叫泉奈、不姓千手，除了自己谁受得了他。

05 那个真相大白的清晨

带土乘着夜晚匆匆赶路，连夜奔走以赶在清晨之前回去。除了要赶上木叶的通行证的限期，也有赶在斑有空注意到变化之前恢复日常状态的意思。虽然斑好像不在乎他干什么去了。作为一个当红网络小说的作者，还是不太想让作品原型的主人公本人发现端倪。如果这个人是宇智波斑，那就更不想了。

这次出去是商谈小说的出版和影视化企划。这本书很快要出实体完全版了紧随其后的是影视化。编辑部赞扬之余大力邀请他进行后续的创作。

初代火影大人的园艺爱好、二代火影大人兴趣是捕鱼。如此反差的火影兄弟，用独特的关爱互相支撑负重共行，真是令人耳目一新。此外斑的书法、泉奈的茶艺、宇智波家的和歌、漩涡家族独特的四季风物，这些随风消逝的小典故小秘史，点缀在作品中，让人物看起来栩栩如生。读来恍若穿梭时空与古人并肩同游。如果能扩写成系列个人小传，一定大卖。

大卖固然是好，可是最初写书只是为了换点钱，养活自己和斑，在顺手帮斑治病疗伤。现在要办的事也差不多了。钱多些不错，但是就他们两个人也用不了许多。等斑拆了绷带休养一段时间就准备商量下一步的去处。只要拿到证件，就离开木叶，至于去哪里让斑选吧。只是什么终结谷朝圣还是算了。他作为“宇智波斑”在那里住了很久，不怎么想故地重游。不过斑也许想看看，那就路过去住一天。

看到自家住的小公寓，带土久违的有了回家的感觉。可以想象斑坐在窗边，摸索着读书的样子。斑平时在屋里等他，会有一盏灯在旁边，听见他进门还会转过来笑一下。怎么说呢，扎着绷带的斑笑一下挺好看的，遮住眼睛藏起来犀利夺人的目光，反倒彰显嘴唇和下颌的线条优美。没扎绷带纯聊天时的微笑也不错，眼睛眯起来配上卧蚕看起来年轻秀气。所以说年轻时的斑到底怎么会吓哭小女孩的？

是的，斑听见他进门，露出了…战场上的虎鲨式笑容。等一下，他什么时候拆的绷带。手里的是……怎么会拿到初版的《战国秘史》。

他听见斑用战场上的语气，抑扬顿挫话里带笑的看着他“Obito，给我讲讲这个是什么”

斑不看小说，那是怎么弄到初版还一夜就读完的…早说什么来着，他们家的瞳术就是这样。一目十行，过目不忘，一点细节都不会错过。不对，刚刚说吓哭小孩，他带土可不是没见过市面的小孩子。那个小孩肯定是因为不能躲到神威空间才哭的。

神威发动的时候，带土却后知后觉想起来，这书还没有发售。虽然网上连载全文，预定售卖数也不错。但是真正的实体完全版，还没有编辑以外的人看过。不会吧，第一个正式读者竟然是宇智波斑本人。

\--------------------------------尾声----------------------------------------

“几十年的时光一晃而过、历史变成了传说，传说变成了神话。曾经留下的血、洒下的泪、悲伤的叹息，欢喜的笑容，都化为尘土。南贺川的流水潺潺不息、带走了一代人的爱恨纠结，徒留下光滑的乱石静静铺陈。终结谷的巨大雕塑和隐在荒烟蔓草间的坟墓遥遥相伴。谁成想、这里安眠着不宁静的灵魂。’”

带土发布出小说的最后一节，挂起来准备已久的封笔公告。

没人能永远在神威里带着，获得过六道之力的带土即使能也不想挑战这个。思考良久，终于离开时空间，来到斑的面前。

斑坐在那里，眼睛里闪着红黑相缀的纹路。初升的太阳，将阳光洒在长发上。炸起来的发卷上似乎有金光在跳跃闪烁，点缀的这个人光彩耀眼。斑放下书册、向带土伸手，他说“过来。”

这似乎是他们之间见面时一定会说的话。

14岁时，带土走向他，就变成了斑。

30岁时，斑唤他过来，他选择成为宇智波带土自己。

这一次，他们可以来点不一样的。宇智波斑与宇智波带土，两个共享着过去的记忆的人，可以试着分享未来，无论那未来是漫长还是短暂。

\-----------------------------沙雕结局---------------------------------------

然后，就被恢复力量的斑锤的满头包。再次逃进神威空间。


End file.
